Never Normal
by turquoisenoise
Summary: If Bruce Wayne and his kids were just that. No bats but always an adventure.
1. intro

This is just a quick intro to the ages and a little background so you aren't confused about the AU. Skip to the next chapter for the story!

The grandfather of the family Alfred Pennyworth who served as the Wayne family butler.

Bruce Wayne one of the wealthiest men in the world. He was a playboy philanthropist, who dropped the playboy when he adopted his first kid. His family has grown a lot since then. He is very protective of his family.

Richard (Dickie) Grayson. The oldest and the first of Bruce's children. He was an acrobat in a circus, until his family tragically died in front of him. A gangster sabotaged their act. Bruce was at the circus that day and adopted the 7-year-old tiny acrobat. The media lost its mind when Bruce adopted him. Some 24-year-old billionaire with no experience with children and known for parting just adopted a traumatized gypsy. The media was so crazy Bruce had to higher security guards to keep them away. He resorted to carring Richard when they went out. Richard freaked out with everyone yelling and pushing. Richard is now 17 and a senior at Gotham prep academy. He has a service dog named Ace.

Jason (Jay) Todd. The second oldest only a couple months younger than Richard. He was one of Gothams street rats, until he was taken in by Bruce at the age of 11. His story is a story from rags to riches. He was rougher around the edges than Dick, who hid behind Bruce and always held his hand. Jason would flip off the cameras, stick his tounge out and glare at the media frenzy. He hated being in the spotlight. He was always much taller than Dick. Jason was very protective of his new-found family. He ended up in a pretty bad car crash when he was 14 after stealing Bruces car. Jason never lost his 'street' attitude.

Timothy (Tim) Drake. The third brother to come along. Bruce is Tim's legal guardian. When Tims parents are out of town. His parents are the wealthy owners of Drake Industries and are both archeologists. They would leave him in boarding schools and with nannies, but he spent most of his younger years alone. The Drakes and the Wayne's are neighbors and although Tim was much younger then the two boys he started hanging around Wayne manor until Bruce decided to take Guardianship of him when his parents were away. He is quieter then the two older boys. He handles high class society situations much better than the rest of the family.

Cassandra (Cass) Caine. The first girl to officially be adopted by the billionaire. She was adopted at 14 from abusive parents. She is a quiet girl. She prefers sign language over talking sometimes. She has some Asian decent but her eyes seem as blue as the rest of the Wayne's. She is a ballet prodegy.

Cassandras best friend and Timothy's girlfriend Stephanie Brown is also pretty much part of the Wayne's. Her dad is a small town crook who is always going to jail. Stephanie spends most of her time at Wayne manor. Bruce pays for her to attend Gotham Academy. She is smart, spunky and fun. She is always getting the Wayne's to do something fun. She was a pregnant teen, but gave the child up for adoption.

Damian AL-ghoul-Wayne. The biological son of Bruce and Talia. He started living with Bruce when he was ten years old. He is very mature and his older siblings and Stephanie usually have to coax him into doing childish things. He loves pets and has a knack for adopting. He now has a cow (Batcow), a dog (Titus), a cat (Alfred) and a turkey (Pardon). He is vegan and very protective over his animals and siblings.

Harper Row. Grew up in the Narrows with a rough childhood. Harper likes tinkering with things and trying to fix everything. She works for Gotham City as an electrical engineer. She rases her brother and Cullen.

Julia Pennyworth grew up in France. When the family butler was in the military he was stationed in France and had a child. Alfred didnt know she even exsisted untill she was already an adult. She moved to Gotham recently and has been staying at the Wayne manor. Works on Gotham special forces GCPD

Kate Kane is Bruces cousin. Ex-military and works as a detective. She is lead operations at keeping his kids safe when they are in public.

Alfred (will never tell), Bruce (35), Katy (29), Julia (27), Luke (27), Barbra (23), Richard (17), Jason (17), Harper (18), Cassandra (16), Tim (16), Stephanie (16), Cullen (13), Damion (13)


	2. chapter one

Bruce woke up and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. His kids were all seated already eating their perfectly balanced breakfasts.

Bruce ruffled Richards hair before taking his seat at the head of the table. Dick rolled his eyes but smiled at him affectionately.

"Morning." he said as he picked up his black coffee.

They were seated on a large fancy table. To Bruces right Richard, Jason, then Cassandra. Damian was on his left followed by Stephanie and Tim, who were making heart-eyes at each other. Bruce had to keep an eye on those two lovebirds. He made sure they don't stay in the same room without an open door or someone else in the room. He trusted them, but they were still teenagers so he kept an eye on them.

"We should do something after school today." Bruce suggested.

"Arcade!" Stephanie yelled. Tim of course nodded and agreed with her.

"We should go to the Zoo." Damian said.

Cassandra shook her head agreeing with Damon. Stephanie gasped at her best friend's betrayal. Cassandra cheekily stuck out her tongue.

"Yay. family time." Jason deadpanned but didn't object.

"I'm busy…" Dick trailed off staring at the contents of his plate, avoiding his family's questioning eyes.

"Doing?" Bruce questioned. He noticed how Dick was trying to be nonchalant, which made Bruce even more curious.

"Things." Dick said rubbing the back of his neck. All eyes were now focused on him.

Bruce just raised his eyes giving Dick a look that said continue.

Dick shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "nothing big just going out with old friends. It doesn't really matter. You guys can go without me." Dick insisted.

"Nothing big. Just going out with old friends. It doesn't really matter. You guys can go without me." Dick insisted.

Jason rolled his eyes. Dick had been trying to be independent since he turned 16. Now that he was a few months from being 18 he decided he could make his own decisions.

"Richard." Bruce said annoyed that his son was trying to be secretive.

"Don't freak out." Dick started. and Jason started laughing. It was obvious that Bruce was already freaking out. Dick smacked Jason over the head for laughing.

Jason started laughing. It was obvious that Bruce was already freaking out. Dick smacked Jason over the head for laughing.

"I'm going to some concert thing." Dick said hurriedly.

"Which concert thing? With who?" Bruce demanded.

" _Bruce_ " Dick whined.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just a concert." Dick huffed out rolling his eyes annoyed at his dad.

Across the table, Tim whispered, "Five dollars he calls our lovely aunt Katy the second he figures out the name of the concert."

"I bet Dickie gets ground." Jason not so whispered.

"He will probably call the security and have the full staff background checked first." Damian added in smugly.

Stephanie started collecting all the bets. Cassandra rolled her eyes and watched Bruce and Dick.

"I'll be fine! I'm almost 18. I can do things with my old friends without Katy sticking bodyguards on me!" Dick yelled.

"Where." Bruce used his no-nonsense tone.

Dick stayed quiet. He sunk into the chair and folded his arms.

Jason was entertained until he remembered the kids at school talking about some pop-up rave that was happening that weekend. A secret underground party with drugs galore. The theme was psycho, which was probably going to have kids dressed up like Gotham's second rate criminals, or worse the idiots would probably dress up like Joker. The rave was just asking to get shot up by some actual Gotham psychos.

Jason paled and dropped his mouth. No way Dickie got an invited and he didn't! Dick was the smart kid and athlete in the school. Then Jason noticed that Dick kept referring to them as old friends, which mean his juvie friends.

When Dicks parents died, they didn't have a place to put Dick in the foster system. Because he was just a circus gypsy with no family he ended up at 'mini Arkham' aka Gotham's Juvenile hall. He doesn't like to talk about it, but he has kept in touch with a few of the kids there agents Bruce's wishes.

Cassandra noticed Jason pale and looked at Dicks posture. She knew that wherever he was going wasn't going to be good. Damian and Tim were too interested in who was going to win the bet, they didn't notice the look on their other siblings.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Stephanie piped up looking at Cassandra who was holding her knife like a weapon and Jason who looked like he just saw a ghost.

Bruce was caught off guard and looked at his other two kids in confusion.

Dick tried to get up but was stopped by Bruce grabbing his arm.

"We are not done yet." He said looking back at his oldest.

Bruce mentally sighed ' _always something happening at this house_ '

Alfred interrupted everyone "School is going to start soon. Master Bruce, you have a meeting at 8."

"Go." Bruce told all the kids at the table. He waited for everyone to leave the room before he let go of Dicks' arm.

"This isn't over. Come straight home from school." Bruce kissed the top of Dicks' head.

"Get going." He walked out of the room before Dick could start another argument.

Bruce ended up calling his cousin and asked her to put a few discreet bodyguards around the school just in case Dick tries to run off.


	3. Chapter 2

Gotham Academy is an all age prep-school. It's associated with many colleges. When the students graduate from there they are guaranteed access to higher education.

Bruce went there as a kid and sends all his kids there now. He has many scholarship programs for students who want to attend but can't afford the yearly fees and uniforms. He also pays for Stephanie, Harper, and Cullen to attend, as well as any Wayne industries employees.

Jason is in mostly the same classes as Dick because they are only a few months different in age, but they don't hang around the same people. Dick is in the mathletes and hangs out with the athletes even though he never joined a team. Jason on the other hand slacks off. Bruce would have his head if he ever ditched, but he hangs out with the slackers and punks of the school. He wanted to go to public school but Bruce insisted on Gotham Academy with its stupid uniform that Jason always untucks.

Tim and Stephanie are in almost all classes together. Other than a few AP classes that only Tim takes with Harper and Dick. Cass takes independent studies in the library and has a tutor monitor her progress. She usually hangs around with Tim, Steph, and Harper.

Cass takes independent studies in the library and has a tutor monitor her progress. She usually hangs around with Tim, Steph, and Harper.

Damian and Cullen are in the same grade and agents all odds are best friends. Damon witnessed some bullies calling Cullen a fag and beat the shit out of all of them. Since then they became friends and Cullen opened more and started enjoying school.

Sometimes Bruce will let the older kids take their cars if they take the younger ones with them. Today they were all in a rush so Alfred insisted on driving them. They picked up Harper and Cullen with the limo. It was embarrassing. Everyone knew they were the kids of the richest man on earth, but when huge limo stops at the front of the school it feels like all eyes are on them. Some of the students were jealous, some were in awe, and some got angry.

When Dick first started going to Gotham Academy the students teased him. The teasing stopped once Jason joined him and started punching anyone who said anything. By the time Tim and Cass came along the school was used to their presence.

…

Bruce greeted them all when they got home from school. They went to the living room and started talking about their day.

After they ate lunch they _all_ went to the Zoo. Bruce told Dick that if he wasn't going to tell him anything about the _concert_ he wants aloud to go. The trip to the Zoo like any Wayne and company outing was eventful, to say the least.

The trip to the Zoo like any Wayne and company outing was eventful, to say the least.

Jason and Tim fought over who was going to feed the giraffes first. Stephanie had to point out every monkey in a compromising position. Harper kept making animal noises embarrassing Cullen and Damian. Bruce had to convince Damian that the animals are healthy and Damian was not allowed to release them. Dick stuck to the back arms crossed and glared at Bruce most of the time, although Bruce did see him smile when he got to pet the elephants.

Eventually, news got around about Waynes at the zoo and the entrance was full of paparazzi. They were trying to get an interview which Bruce does scarcely.

Dick was tailing behind his family. The paparazzi took advantage of the gap and got between him and his family. They surrounded him and were yelling questions over one another. Dick could feel himself panic but willed himself to breathe. How would he prove to Bruce that he could take care of himself if he had a panic attack because of the stupid paparazzi.

"Move!" He tried to push through them but was shoved back.

Suddenly a hand came through and grabbed his arm dragging him through the wall of yelling people. Dick looked up panicked then relaxed when he noticed it was Jason.

Jason shoved Dick behind him and glared at everyone. They all took a few steps back. Jason grabbed Dick by the arm and lead him to the car. Bruce was waiting for his two boys ready to intervene if necessary.

Dick was older than Jason and had more experience with paparazzi. He should be the one saving Jason from them not the other way around.

Dick yanked his arm from his brother's grasp "I had it" he mumbled to Jason who snorted.

"Sure you did Dickie" Jason teased.

…

They got back to the manor after dropping Stephanie, Harper, and Cullen off at their own homes. They got ready for bed and start their homework. Bruce usually sat in his study and did work while everyone piled in and did their homework. Jason was laying on the floor with a book in front of him kicking his legs. Damian sat upright next to the desk scribbling math equations, Cassandra was in the corner of the room with earphones in having already finished her work, and Tim was on the loveseat leaning on the side reading ahead of the class.

Bruce's study was perfect for everyone to do their work and ask Bruce if they needed help with any problems. It was probably one of the only peaceful times in the manor, other than when everyone was asleep. Dick had locked himself in his room after the trip and had yet to be seen.

Bruce was finishing up his paperwork when he got an alert on his phone that one of the windows in the manor had been opened. Bruce got up when he noticed it was Dicks room. There have been a lot of kidnappings throughout the years. Dick holds the most on record. Bruce had installed crazy security in the manor after the first kidnapping.

Bruce opened the door to Dicks room. Dick was gone and Bruce started to internally freak out. He noticed the note on Dicks bed that said ' _going out tonight'_

Bruce slammed the door cursing _'That kid is going to get himself killed'_

"He ran away didn't he?" Jason asked. He had snuck up on Bruce, who almost jumped out of his skin.

"I think I know where he was going." Jason said sounding unsure of himself. He didn't want to be a snitch but he also didn't want his idiot brother getting hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Dick changed into a tight black tank, black ripped up skinny jeans, and combat boots. He put dark eyeliner on and messed up his already messy hair letting it fall into his eyes so no one recognizes him.

If Bruce catches him dressed like this he would probably be grounded for a long time. Dick pushes the thought out of his mind and jumped out the window of his room, they were on the third floor but he was an acrobat. He ran up to the gate and jumped that too. All in a few minutes he was in his old friend's car that was waiting at the end of the road and screeched off.

Business was the kid that Dick was roomed with in Juvie. His first night he was roomed with some teenager who beat him up for crying. Then Business had that one guy disappear and became Dicks new roomie. He was in Juvie for killing his abusive parents. He was 13 at the time they met. Now he was a grown man over 6ft tall and huge. He took Dick under his wing and Dick has always stayed in touch. Business was in a lot of bad things, but he was never a bad person. If Dick ever needed to get away he would sneak out to crime alley and stay at Businesses pad.

"Glad you can make it kid." he said ruffling Dicks tangled raven hair.

"I'm not a kid." Dick huffed.

"Of course you're not." Business rolled his eyes.

"I don't take kids to parties." He joked.

..

The music was loud. There were clouds of smoke and everyone was swaying to the beats. Dick ignored everyone dressed up like a psychopath and danced to the music. He was probably getting a little second hand from the raising clouds. He loved the freedom he felt when he hung out with Business. He was the oldest and had to be responsible at home. Every time he went out people were always watching him. Anything he did could put a bad name on Bruce or stalks in Wayne industries would go down. He felt like he always had to hold it together, but here in a room full of strangers in makeup, he felt fee.

..

Jason looked like he was at war with himself but grunted out "It's a secret pop-up rave that's happening at the docks."

Bruce felt like someone had punched him after everything his kids have been through they constantly surprise him with how many bad decisions they can make.

Bruce picked up his phone and called his cousin.

"This must be bad." Tim said sneaking up on Jason.

Jason glared at his little brother. "What do you mean?"

"You tattling. I thought it was against your moral code or something." Tim added seriously.

"Shut up. Dickie can't take care of himself." Jason bluntly stated.

Tims' eyebrows shot up. It was kind of common knowledge that Dick needed the most protection, but no one in the family ever really said it out loud. Dick was pretty, in a way that brought out the perves. He was more chatty and trusting even after being kidnaped many times. He was smaller and looked more fragile than the rest of the family even though he could kick Jason's ass, he didn't look it, which made him a target. He was the eldest boy of the Waynes so people thought he was worth more for some reason."

"I'm going to find him" Jason stated and Tim looked at him clearly worried.

"I'm coming with you" Cassandra stated popping up out of nowhere making the boys jump.

"M-me too." Tim said uncertainly.

Cassandra and Jason are fighters. They are rash and strong. Tim felt like it was his job to be the logical reason.

…

Jason wasn't sure how it happened. It went from him going bring his stupid brother home to Cassandra, Tim, and him going to bring their stupid brother home.

He didn't even make it to the gate when he was stopped by Julia. Bruce knows that Jason was going to do something stupid so he asked Julia to try to keep the stupidity at a minimum.

Bruce didn't allow Damian to go much to his dismay. He called Katy again. They had tracers on all his cars and she was going to take a team and follow just in case things got out of hand.

…

The room started spinning and Dick vaguely remembered Business telling him not to drink anything. His drink was probably spiked. His head was spinning and shapes started merging together. He tried to shove out of the dance floor and into the open but was caught and pulled into someone's chest.

"Hey, pretty boy." A rough voice said grinding into his back. Dick felt a wave of disgust and shoved away only to get pulled right back. When the guy licked his ear he shoved his elbow into the guy's ribs as hard as he could then dashed off the dancefloor.

He was caught again and he tried to attack but was caught. It took him a moment to realize he was looking at Business.

"You drank something." He stated amused and pulled him over to the VIP area.

…

Jason was annoyed and embarrassed at this point. He lost the driver's seat to Julia and now if any of his friends from Gotham Academy had the balls to go to a rave this crazy were going to tease him for the rest of his life for taking his whole 'family', or call him a snitch depending on how the party goes. He shoved that thought down even the baddest of the bad kids at Gotham Academy would never go to a party at the docks. It was criminal and the people there were going to be straight out of the gutter. They made it to the location and walked over to two homeless looking people who offered them all a neon drink.

"Chug or nothing" they smiled at the group who obviously looked to square to party with the worst of Gotham.

Jason pretended to take a swig and then shoved the guy.

"Listen I was promised a party and if there isn't one I'm gonna have to take it out on ya." He sneered acting like the street thugs that he used to watch as a kid.

They both started laughing and seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Through those doors sweetheart." the girl winked at him and they went back to sitting on the floor looking homeless.

Jason ignored the stares from his family and walked straight into the doors. His nereves were on fire and he was going to kill Dick from putting him threw a memory of a past he so wished to forget.

There were a few other doors that they had to pass before they could hear the party at full swing.

The whole warehouse was converted into a club. Everything was green and purple from the lights to the dance floor. The music was loud and the people fitted the theme perfectly 'psycho'. There were people doing who knows what in the darker corners and all the drinks looked poisonous. Smoke filled the room, but there were no smoke machines.

They walked in cautiously and started scouting out the place to find their wayward brother.

Jason was at the front glaring at everyone and Cassandra was at the back doing the same.

They went to higher ground trying to see if they could spot him. Tim pointed him out. Dick was near the outskirts of the dance floor. He was getting harassed. They were too far to actually yell or do anything, but they were glad when Dickie elbowed him in the ribs. They watched him shove his way out of the dance clearly unbalanced. Some guy just walked over and grabbed him. They were shocked when he stopped fighting and learned on the older guy. Who started to lead him away. They tried to run down and get to him but by the time they were on the floor level Dickie was gone.

There were trying to decide which direction to go when someone shoved Cassandra trying to get by. Jason at this point wanted to punch something and just so happen to watch someone make his little sister uncomfortable. Jason got in front of the guy and shoved him back.

"Watch it asshole" He yelled over the music.

All hell broke loose a few seconds later. The guys' friends joined. Julia tried to stop them but ended up fighting too. They were soon the center of attention. A spotlight was directed at them and the crowds around started to yell. Everyone was shoving and punching and yelling then there was a gunshot and the spotlight burst and everyone stopped in shock and fear even the crowds got silent.

They guy who led Dick out of sight was standing in front of them. The guys that they were fighting with tried to defend themselves but were stopped with a look.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I'm here to take Dickie home!" Jason sneered before anyone else could start. The man laughed and clapped his hands.

"Brave. Come along" he waved the crowd off and they all scattered going back to their own things. He was clearly a man with power.

Jason tried to lead but Julia shoved him behind her as they made their way upstairs. Jason and Cassandra were on either side of Tim making sure he was okay.

They were lead to a much less crowded area. Everyone was watching them up here.

Behind one of the many silk curtains, They found Dick. he was laying upside down on a white couch flirting with some girl dressed up as Harley Quinn. His shirt was ridden up and his eyes were half lidded.

"I can't even leave you for five minutes" the man laughed musing Dicks already messy hair. he looked disgusted at the girl "Shoo." He waved her off she frowned but left quickly.

Dick huffed flipping over right side up ungracefully and with some help from the man then leaned back and closed his eyes ignoring everyone.

The man just laughed.

"You want to sleep in a place like this. No wonder everyone thinks you're an easy fuck." Dick half opened his eyes to glare at him and stuck out his toung. He clarly couldn't foucus and hadnet even noticed his family in the room.

The man just took off his jacket pulled an unwilling Dick into a sitting position and pulled his shirt down and his pants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips up. He shoved his arms through the jacket and zipped it up.

"'m hot." Dick wined.

"careful kiddo people may take that in a fun way." He teased then picked up the 17 year old. Dick wrapped his legs and arms around him burring his head in the mans neck.

"Common" he gestured to the group of shocked onlookers.

He lead them through a few back doors and they ended up outside. He walked them to the van that they took to get there and waited for them to unlock the doors. Julia fumbled with the keys for a few seconds before they finally unlocked. The guy opened the passanger door and plopped the kid in and buckled him up. Dick made a annoyed whine when he was being buckled in but was too out of it to protest.

"Make him drink a lot of water he will probably feel like shit tomorrow." The guy tried to walk off but was stopped again by Julia.

"Who are you?" she demanded

The guy laughed and made a bowing motion.

"I'm that brats' keeper. Drive safe." He said and disappeared back into the warehouse.

..

Jason called Bruce and told him they got Dick. Bruce instructed Julia to take them to he hospital so Leslie can make sure he's okay.

Kinda got writers block... Comment any suggestions and I'll totally consider it =)


	5. the end

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Bruce yelled at his oldest son.

Dick flinched at the loud noise but continued to look at the floor.

Dr. Leslie gave him an IV to hydrate him and flush out the drugs. It was now time to face the music.

They were alone in the study much to the annoyance of his siblings who wanted to lecture him just as much as his dad did. Dick was annoyed. He was ready to face his Bruce, the angry younger siblings caught him off guard.

"Richard John Grayson Wayne" Bruce said in his calm demanding voice.

Dick squirmed and looked up at his dad.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You could have got hurt. You could have got kidnaped. You were _drugged._ What if someone wanted to take advantage of you?" Bruce said seriously grabbing Dicks arms.

Dick just leaned forward dropping onto his father. Bruce stiffened at the contact then relaxed hugging his son happy that he was okay.

"I'm fine dad." Dick whispered into Bruce's chest.

"What if something happened to you? What would I do?" Bruce asked seriously pulling his son closer reassuring himself that Dick was okay.

Dick shrugged "Save me" He said confidently pulling at Bruce's heart strings. He couldn't save his parents and he tried everything in his power to protect his children, but sometimes he didn't feel like he was enough and that scared him.

"I'm not a little kid." Dick mumbled again not wanting to start something with his dad, but wanting Bruce to acknowledge that he was almost an adult.

"You will always be my kid." Bruce said into his hair.

Bruce's nerves finally calmed down. Dick pulled back a little and looked up smiling at him.

"You are grounded." Bruce told him seriously.

"I figured." Dick said calmly.

"You will be spending your entire summer with me at WE. It will be an internship." Bruce added.

"I don't like business. I want to be a co-" Dick shut himself up when he saw Bruce tense up again.

"Fine" Dick reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to talk to Business too." Bruce told him.

" _Common_ " Dick whined.

"You should probably go talk to the kids. They were really upset." Bruce said.

Dick crossed and huffed in annoyance.

Bruce placed a hand on Dicks shoulder "They care about you just like you care about them. If one of them jumped out a window to do something stupid and dangerous you would be worried too."

"Yeah. But I'm older." Dick grumbled.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You and Jason are the same age." He silenced Dicks coming argument by putting his hand up.

"I raised you _all_ to take care of each other. They were just doing what I taught you all to do. One day when I'm gone you will need to take care of each other. I don't want you to feel like you must take care of everyone and everything. You kids take care of one another and I'm proud of that."

Dick didn't like it when Bruce talked like that and buried himself in Bruce's chest again not acknowledging what he just said.

…

Jason was sitting on his bed reading comic books when he was rudely interrupted by Dick bouncing in and flopping down on top of him.

"Ugh!" Jason yelled surprised.

Dick just laughed.

"How many times did I tell you to knock." Jason lectured.

Dick just shrugged.

Jason squirmed from under him "Dickie. Get off of me."

Dick ignored him. Jason was comfy. Dick would crush his younger siblings if he tried to lay on them, but Jason was taller and larger then himself much to his annoyance.

Giving up on getting his clingy brother off him. Jason rolled onto his back, shifting Dick so that he was now resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry for freaking you out! Thanks for caring." He Dick yelled quickly into Jason's red shirt muffling his apology, but Jason heard it clearly.

Jason huffed out. Then rested his hand on Dicks hair.

"Don't do something like that again without telling me." Jason said seriously.

Dick looked up at him now smirking devilishly.

"Yeah Dickhead if we stick together I can have fun and keep your ass out of danger." Jason told him.

"Fine. But only if you tell me when you do something stupid too." Dicks smile grew wider.

He now had a partner in crime. In his head Jason was still that little lost street kid that he had to protect. Jason hasn't been a little kid in a long time and Dick should just accept that. He will fiercely protect him if needed, but they can have a lot more fun and Bruce would let them do more if they were together.

Jason just rolled his eyes at his brothers epiphany.

…

Tim and Damian were yelling at each other about a video game when Dick plopped himself between the boys. They both scooted over trying not to get crushed.

"So you grounded?" Tim teased.

Dick huffed "Yeah, and I have to spend all summer interning at WE."

"Good." Damion agreed that Dick needed punished more than just grounding.

Dick rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Dick asked dropping the topic.

Damion glared at Dick "We were not fighting."

"We were just discussing if he cheated or not." Tim said rolling his eyes.

"Why does everyone think we are always fighting." Tim said. Damion nodded his head.

"uh." Dick was Dicks smart response.

"I'm glad you are grounded, but I'm relieved you are okay." Damion said and this time Tim nodded in agreement.

Dick smiled and wrapped an arm around each brother squishing them.

…

Cass was watching Dick for the next week. Everywhere he went he could feel eyes on the back of his neck even at school.

Finally, Dick went to the gym told her that she might as well work out with him. She unashamedly walked out from her hiding spot.

Dick tilted his head questioning then started stretching.

She started stretching too. They did gymnastics together sometimes.

Mid-stretch she glared at him.

He huffed out annoyed, then gave her his puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes.

By the end of their workout they both dropped to the mats sweaty and tired.

"Thanks for caring. I trusted Business to take care of me. I didn't just run off on my own If that makes any difference" Dick said quietly.

"Jason said he would come with me next time I do something stupid." Dick joked and Cass laughed out loud thinking of the trouble they would get into.

She finally relaxed. Her brothers were stupid and she will take care of them, but she was relieved to know that they weren't as stupid as she initially thought they were.

...

Well that's all folks! leave a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
